


Bitch.

by ahumblefrye



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Kinda gay but like also not, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Lilith’s got self esteem issues but it seems she’s not the only one.





	Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly....it’s kinda gay?

Damn it. God damn it. 

Lilith stormed out of Moxxi’s, anger practically dripping off her being. Half empty bottle in hand she made her way back to head quarters and slammed her door shut. If anyone was sleeping she didn’t fucking care. All that mattered right now was why she was so damn upset. It didn’t make any sense. 

Except for the fact that it made perfect sense once she actually looked at the situation.   
Barely here a month, a god damn month, and the “beautiful goddess siren”-yuck- was more favored than her. And the damn princess just ate it all up. She sits in the bar, legs crossed like she’s some sort of lady and not a vault hunter, and bats her eyelashes at any man, or woman, that looks at her.

Bitch. 

But really who could blame her. After her and Roland broke up Lilith took every look she got and held on to it as long as she could. What can she say...it gets lonely at the top. And now being leader of the Crimson Raiders, being the person Sanctuary depends on, it leaves her open to criticism. People whisper and have their opinions and she doesn’t get looks or wink or drink for fucks sake! 

It’s like suddenly because she’s making the plans no one likes her. She’s not a marvel anymore, just an ordinary person. No one even tells her if she’s doing a good job but the virgin Vault Hunter siren just gets all the praise she could ever want. What cocky little cu-

A sudden knock shook Lilith from her thoughts. She put her ale on the night stand and stood from her bed, fixing herself so she looked alright. “Yeah what do you want?” She barked. 

“Lilith? I was wondering if you had a moment to speak”

Well if it wasn’t the devil herself. 

Maya stood in the door way, hand clutched tightly around the door knob. 

“Yeah sure”. Lilith invited her to sit in on the bed with her. She made sure to leave some distance though. “What’s got your panties in a twist Vault Hunter?”

“Have I done something wrong? People keep talking to me, but they’re...nice. They call me attractive when surely they can’t mean it. I’m afraid I’ve scared them into submission like before.” Maya barely looks at Lilith as she speaks. She seems almost embarrassed by what she’s saying. 

“What the fuck do you mean by before?” Lilith takes a swig of her drink while waiting for an answer. 

“On Athenas the bitch ass Order of the Impending Storm used me as a tool to get the people to submit. They’d always shower me in false praise and hail me as their “goddess”, whatever that really means. If the people here are doing the same thing then I’ve clearly done something wrong. I’ve just got no fucking clue what I did.” 

Lilith let her shoulder slump. Damn. “You really don’t believe them do you?” How could she not? Maya was...well...beautiful. She’s attractive and strong and everything a siren should be. 

“Listen, you haven’t given these people a reason to fear you if that’s what you’re worried about. As far as their concerned you’re saving them. And they’re gonna love you for it. So, the next time one of those drunkards says you’re pretty or something, it’s genuine. Trust me, I would know.” Lilith gives Maya a small smile and sighs. Maybe she was jealous because she just wanted some attention too. What an asshole she’s been. 

Here she was cussing Maya out in her head when in reality the poor girl didn’t even understand what was going on! 

“You really think they think I’m attractive?” Maya looks at her with wonder smear over her face. 

“Maya...you’re beautiful. Of course they think you are, but if you don’t want em feel free to send them my way. I’ll take them off your hands for a few hours” Lilith smirks as she watches Maya’s cheeks flush. 

How cute.


End file.
